Sakura and the Overnight Party
by Destonus
Summary: Sakura throws a up-all-night party for her 12th birthday - no boys allowed. How far will Li go to find out what Sakura's plans are? Find out! R and R!


Sakura and the Overnight Party: "What's the Worst that could happen?" 

From the incredible insane mind of Destonus 

Please keep in mind that this is in a totally different time frame than "Sakura's Schweet Sixteen." Thank you.   


  


It was a quiet day at Tomoeda Elementary. The sky was blue and the sun shined brightly over the morning sky. Li Shaoran sat patiently in his seat, waiting for his teacher to arrive. But he was also quite nervous about something. He knew that in two days, it was his beloved Sakura Kinomoto's birthday. She would be turning 12. When he had asked her what she was going to do for her birthday, she had said something about major plans, but she had not gone into detail about what that meant, and added that he would find out today. That, had made him incredibly nervous. 

At last he breathed a slight sigh of relief when Sakura, dressed as usual in her school uniform entered the classroom. He was instantly drawn to her, after all, she had told him how much she loved him. 

"It's probably nothing. Why should I be worried? All the cards are in the book, we've admitted with both like each other; what could possibly go wrong? What's the worst that could happen?" 

As those words flew through his inner monologue, Sakura promptly reached into her book bag and pulled out what looked like invitations. 

_"Way to go Shaoran, you've just caused the inevitable..." _he thought to himself as he cringed. 

"...a overnight party this weekend? Your dad let you do it?" Naoko asked.   
"Mmmhmm. This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed.   
"Don't you mean 'schweet?'" Tomoyo asked.   
"Oh yeah, that too." Sakura said.   
"Oh Sakura! Thanks for inviting me to your overnight party this weekend!" Chiharu said. "This is going to be so awesome!"   
"Thanks!" Sakura added.   
"Your dad's actually letting you go through with this?" Rika asked.   
"Yep. He says I'm almost a teenager so I should enjoy myself. He's so cool!" 

_"Okay, so she's throwing some sort of overnight party. That can't be THAT bad." Shaoran assured himself._

"Sakura! Thanks for inviting me to your little get together on Saturday." Meilin said.   
"You're welcome." Sakura said nicely.   
"This is going to be the best! Chick flicks, snacks, soda...and best of all..." Meilin began   
"NO BOYS!!!!" The girls shouted in unison and giggling afterwards. 

_"'What's the worst that can happen?' Yeah, really way to go..." _Shaoran cringed again, kicking himself for bringing down Murphy's Law AND the Anime Law of Inevitablility. 

At that Terada-sensei entered the classroom and managed to get the giggling girls to quiet down, and began that day's lesson. Shaoran sat up in his seat and prayed that lunch would come soon... 

Shaoran was worried. VERY worried. Five girls, alone in a room, talking. That was the scariest thought for any guy, especially when one of those girls just happened to be your girlfriend. Maybe if he found out what parties like this entailed, he would not be as worried. So he went to the only person he could trust on these matters. Yamazaki. 

"Oh, overnight parties! I know all about overnight parties!" He exclaimed.   
"You do?" Li replied happily.   
"Of course. They have a very long history. The Ancient Egyptians would hold them to discuss matters of state and to talk about new pyramids that needed to be built. The Greeks were the first to bring snacks to these get togethers."   
"Really!?" Li shouted.   
"Yes. It was not until at least the Taisho Era that women began the practice of playing truth or dare..." he said before he was grabbed by his collar courtesy of Chiharu, as usual.   
"Come on you...filling Li's head with nonsense as usual..."   
"Mihara-chan, what do girls typically do at these overnight parties?" Li asked as she began to head off with Yamazaki.   
"So you think I'm going to tell you what we're going to do at Sakura's party?" Chiharu asked. 

Li nodded. 

"Well I'm not. Overnight parties have been a staple of girlhood for years and we're not about to ruin the tradition by exposing its secrets to a boy." she said, dragging poor Yamazaki off by his ear, leaving poor Shaoran back at square one. 

He asked Naoko; she told him that she had no idea what Sakura was planning. Same for Rika, who also refused to tell him. Tomoyo was too close to Sakura to ask her; and Sakura herself was Master of Ceremonies. Which left only one person in Sakura's little clique and guest list: Meilin. 

"You want to know about overnight parties Shaoran?" Meilin asked, a little curious as to why he had come to her.   
"Please tell me! Sasaki-chan and Yanagizawa-chan wouldn't tell me, and Mihara-chan made them seem like they were sacred. I'm dying to know!" he begged.   
"Well...I don't know either. This is the first time I've been invited to one." Meilin answered. "See you in class Shaoran!" she said, walking off, leaving Li depressed and worried. 

The day went by and Friday began. Friday afternoon Sakura politely asked him to take care of Kero until Sunday afternoon, as he was a boy and the party was "No Boys Allowed.", which the two very unwillingly agreed to. So Saturday night came and the two were stuck on the couch, forced to watch TV and videos to try and pass the time. After the tenth run-through of Magic Knights Rayearth, Shaoran spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"It's probably good that we can't be there. She deserves to spend her birthday with her girlfriends." he grumbled.   
"I can't believe she kicked me out! I live in her desk drawer! Like anyone's gonna see me. Sure, she said it's because Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu aren't in the loop and would be scared if they saw me, but I know why! It's because I'm a boy and I live in a preteen girl's room!" Kero complained.   
"This stinks." Li replied.   
"You said it brat." Kero replied.   
"I guess I had no right to ask her friends about the party. I should have asked her, but I know what she'd say..." 

An image of Sakura in her school uniform flashed into his head. 

_"Oh I'm so sorry Li, but I can't tell you; that's how schweet my party's gonna be! Besides, you're a boy. See you later!"_

"I totally hate this!" Shaoran shouted, banging the table in fustration.   
"Whoa, calm down kid. It's a bunch of girls sleeping over together. Last time she did it was to clear the air with Meilin. What's the worst that could happen?" Kero said. 

_"Oh? That little stuffed bear? Well, he's not a stuffed animal Chiharu, he's really Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal! I found him in my basement one day, can you believe it?" he heard Sakura giggle in his head as he pictured her telling this to her pajama-clad girlfriends._

Kero turned white as a ghost. Meanwhile, Li was having a similar daydream. 

"_He may seem all serious, but he's such a softie! My Dad took us to see X/1999 once, and he cried at the end more than I did! And then there was this other time..."_

Shaoran also turned whiter than a ghost, terrified at what might happen. He took a deep breath, and stood up and started to walk out of the room. 

"Hey kid, where you going?" Kero asked.   
"I called Mother earlier, she didn't know either. Sakura leaves me no choice." he said from Meilin's room. Kero flew in to investigate, and saw Li take one of Meilin's dresses out of her drawer.   
"Whoa, Kid! Are you crazy? What if they find out?" Kero pleaded.   
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Shaoran said calmly, horrified at the same time that he was going through with this. 

About a half hour later, Li Shaoran stood before Sakura's front door...in drag. He had rummaged through the house and managed to find a wig that fit to make his hair look longer. Fortunately he and Meilin were similar enough in size that he could fit in one of her dresses. Now, he reached out with a trembling finger and rang the doorbell. In a few moments Sakura's older brother Touya answered the door, looking slightly more ticked off than usual. 

"Can I help you?" he asked.   
"I-I-I'm here f-f-for Sakura's Overnight Birthday Party." he stammered.   
"What's your name?" 

Name? He had not had time to think of one. He quickly made something up. 

"Ieran...My name's Ieran. I'm uh, the new Chinese exchange student at school and Sakura invited me to her party as a token of good will." Shaoran replied.   
"Well, okay...you remind me of someone...Yuki! You can't eat those! They're for the Monster and her guests!" Touya said, running off, as Shaoran walked into the house slowly but surely. 

"Welcome young lady. Sakura and her friends are upstairs in her room." her father replied.   
"Thank you..." Shaoran replied in as feminine a voice as he could before carefully heading up the stairs to Sakura's room, and knocked.   
"I'll get it!" Sakura replied over all of the giggles. 

"Oh, hi. I'm the new exchange student at school. I got your invitation, thank you." he said, carefully bowing as not to cause his wig to fall off, praying that she would not catch on, he glanced over at Meilin, who was eying him quite suspiciously, more so than the others did.   
"Well, you did give out lots of invitations. Maybe she found out late." Tomoyo replied.   
"I know her. The school asked me and Shaoran to show her around." Meilin replied. 

Shaoran breathed a slight sigh of relief. 

"Well, do you have a name, or should we just call you 'exchange student'?" Tomoyo giggled.   
"Ieran. My name's Ieran." he replied.   
"Hey, that's Li's mom's name too, right Meilin?" Tomoyo said.   
"Oh yeah...it is, isn't it?" Meilin said in a very sarcastic voice. 

_"They're onto me..." _Shaoran thought to himself. 

"Come on girls, you're making her feel uncomfortable. Have a seat." Sakura insisted. 

Shaoran, er, Ieran sat down between Rika and Naoko, as far from Meilin as he could, praying that her sledgehammer-like delicacy would not be unleashed on him and blow his cover. She would let him stay, right? 

"Hey, Sakura. How about we all give each other makeovers? Huh?" Meilin asked. Shaoran gulped.   
"No...it's still too early. Maybe later." Sakura said.   
"Oh, okay." Meilin said, slightly disappointed. Shaoran could tell she was trying to come up with some other scheme to blow his cover. But for now he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Several minutes passed as the enslaved Touya and Yukito came upstairs with more drinks and snacks to munch on. The girls discussed what to do next. 

"Let's watch another movie!" Rika exclaimed.   
"No, we went through most of the movies we rented. We even gave in to watching 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' at Meilin's insistence." Tomoyo reminded them.   
"I know! We could play 'Truth or Dare!'" Chiharu exclaimed. 

Shaoran's heart skipped a beat. 

"How about we make it 'STRIP Truth or Dare!" Meilin added with an evil smile.   
"No Meilin, we're a little young for that. We'll just play the normal game. Is anyone not familiar with the rules?" Sakura asked. 

Ieran raised her hand nervously. 

"Okay. Now, whomever's It will ask you, 'Truth or Dare'. If you pick truth, you've got to answer whatever question It asks, but you've got to tell the truth. If you pick dare, you've got to do whatever they say. Then you get to pick someone to ask." Tomoyo explained. "Being that she's the birthday girl, I guess Sakura should go first. Pick your first victim!"   
"Let's see...I pick...Chiharu!" Sakura said. "Truth or Dare?"   
"I'll take Truth." she replied.   
"Okay...how many stuffed animals do you have in your collection?" Sakura asked.   
"Um, approximately 100." Chiharu answered.   
"This is hardly fun..." Meilin mumbled under her breath.   
"Okay Chiharu, your turn." Sakura replied.   
"Let's see...okay birthday girl, Truth or Dare?" she asked.   
"Dare!" Sakura declared.   
"All right..." Chiharu said as she thought of something to make Sakura do, before replying, "Next time your brother walks in, say something mean to him!"   
"I'd do that even if I wasn't dared!" Sakura giggled. The other girls joined in, with Shaoran trying as hard as he could.   
"Okay, my turn again...Naoko, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.   
"I'll take Truth." she replied.   
"Come on, isn't anyone brave?" Meilin replied. "I'm not having any fun..."   
"Have you ever written anything that really scared you?" Sakura asked.   
"Well, there was this one time..." she began.   
"BOR-ING..." Meilin said under her breath. 

As Naoko went through her story, Shaoran sat there patiently, hoping that he would not be picked. He was praying to everything he possibly could. 

"Okay. Your turn." Sakura said.   
"Let's see...Tomoyo!" Naoko replied, "Truth or Dare?"   
"DARE!" Tomoyo declared. 

Meilin's ears perked up as she listened in. 

"I dare you to not videotape anything all next week!" she replied.   
"You're on." Tomoyo replied bravely.   
"Finally! It's getting good!" Meilin exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. 

"Here's more snacks monster..." Touya said as he walked in.   
"Thank you...dork!" Sakura shot back, causing the girls to die laughing.   
"That wasn't that good..." Meilin whined.   
"Let's see...Meilin!" Tomoyo shouted.   
"Do your worst..." Meilin replied.   
"Truth or Dare?" Tomoyo said.   
"I'll take Truth this time, because there's nothing I won't tell." she said proudly.   
"Okay, Are there any guys you like at school?" Tomoyo said. 

Meilin was taken by surprise. 

"Um...er...well...Maybe a few..." Meilin said.   
"COME ON!!! SPILL IT!!!" Sakura exclaimed.   
"Inquiring minds want to know!" Rika chimed in.   
"Well...no." Meilin replied.   
"AW...there's gotta be someone." Naoko shouted, with the other girls disappointed that Meilin had no secret crushes. But now, however, it was the Delicate Sledgehammer's turn to go. 

Meilin looked around the room to see who her victim would be. 

Her gaze settled on Ieran. Li gulped. 

"Okay, new girl...Truth or Dare..." 

Li knew he was doomed either way. Picking Truth would prompt Meilin to ask him a question that would reveal that she was a he. Dare would result in some cruel fate from Meilin's evil little mind that would reveal his true identity. In a word, he was doomed. 

"D-d-dare..." he stuttered nervously.   
"Okay..." Meilin started to say. The other girls had odd looks on their faces. Meilin was enjoying this, a little too much. What was going on here?   
"I want you to reach up to your hair..." Meilin said.   
"Ookay..." Ieran said, reaching up.   
"AND PULL OFF THAT STUPID WIG!!!!!!" His hand was already on the wig, a few strands inside his clenched hand. The exclamation from Meilin was enough to startle Ieran into jerking her arm, pulling the wig off. Before Li could recover and put the wig back on, the truth was revealed- The others had seen he was a boy- and NOT the "new exchange student" he had claimed to be. 

The girls sat staring at a very embarrassed Li. He sunk as far into the dress as he possibly could. 

"Hey Shaoran, didn't know you looked good in DRAG!!!" Meilin exclaimed, laughing harder than she ever had, thus taking the shattered remains of his self esteem and grinding them into dust. The other girls joined in the laughter, except for Sakura. She still had a very surprised, yet sad look on her face, watching Li suffer. She finally spoke up. 

"Li, step outside for a minute." Sakura said. 

Shaoran stood up nervously and headed out the door for what seemed like another humiliation session. Sakura was going to kill him for ruining her party- and not just any party, either- he had ruined her BIRTHDAY party. He was a dead man walking- Death just hadn't shown up to claim him yet. 

Closing the door behind them to drown out most of Meilin's roaring laughter, Sakura turned to poor Li, whose face resembled a ripe tomato in color, and who cringed as Sakura turned to face him, most likely to deal out the final crushing blow. He cringed and awaited death. 

"Li...why'd you go and do this...?" she asked.   
"W-w-well...when no one would tell me what went on there...I got worried...and Kero and I imagined you saying all sorts of embarrassing things about me to your friends...so I grabbed one of Meilin's dresses and..." 

The words fairly flew from his lips in a rapid fire session of speech, the words and letters almost tumbling over one another, he was speaking so fast, trailing off when there was nothing left of the explanation he had hurriedly constructed. 

"If you were that worried...why didn't you just ask?" Sakura replied. 

Li promptly facefaulted. 

"Everyone else just wouldn't tell me and I figured that Tomoyo wouldn't talk and there's no way the Birthday Girl would give out the details of a no-boys party to a boy...especially her boyfriend." Shaoran replied.   
"I'm so sorry Shaoran...I didn't think you'd take it this badly...let alone go THAT far..." Sakura said. "Meilin's right, though, you did look pretty good in drag." she giggled, causing poor Shaoran to sweatdrop.   
"I'm really sorry...can you ever forgive me?" Shaoran replied.   
"Oh, it's okay. I've gotta give you credit for being that devoted. I guess I can let you stay...,"   
"Really?!" Shaoran exclaimed, feeling relieved. 

Death, who was standing behind Li, snapped his fingers in disgust. "Damn. This would have been a good soul to bring back with me, too." Death vanished, causing both Li and Sakura to sweatdrop hugely. 

"But there's two conditions. Number one, you've gotta get Meilin back BIG TIME." Sakura said. Li grinned maliciously as the wheels started to turn in his head.   
"Trust me Sakura, this one will be my pleasure. And the other one?"   
"Well..." she whispered to him. Li gasped in surprise, then sighed.   
"All right..." 

Sakura opened the door, at which point everyone spilled into the hallway in a tidal wave of bodies. Everyone had been listening at the door, as you can probably guess. They all filed back into the room, where Meilin was still laughing at the thought of Shaoran in drag. 

"Meilin...." Shaoran replied in the most evil voice he could muster, causing Meilin to stop laughing abruptly, and look up at Li with a look of surprise and intense fear in her eyes.   
"Truth, or Dare." he continued, the evil look on his face remaining.   
"DARE! DO YOUR WORST!!!" she declared courageously.   
"I intend to." Li replied, grinning mischievously. 

Later, on Monday... 

"YOU SURVIVED A OVERNIGHT PARTY?" all the other boys in the class exclaimed in unison. 

Li nodded proudly. 

"With girls." 

He nodded again. 

"You couldn't have gotten off that easily." one said.   
"You're right." Li said nervously, shutting his eyes tight, pulling a photograph out of his pocket and held it out in one quick motion.   
"They gave you a makeover...." 

Li nodded nervously. 

"And took a picture..." 

Li nodded again. 

"And told me to show it to all of you guys in class today." Li sighed. 

The boys stood there, speechless before replying, "You're the man, Li!" cheering on Shaoran for the sheer fact that he had gone to a girls' no-boys-allowed overnight party...and survived to tell about it. 

"Actually," Li said with a sly grin on his face, "there was one OTHER thing they made me promise to do." 

Everyone stopped cheering and stared. Li grinned evilly. Then, in a singsong voice, he called out "Ohhh Meiiiliiiiiiiiiiin..." 

Everyone gasped in sheer and utter shock as Meilin slowly walked into the room, her eyes downcast and looking thoroughly miserable. She headed for her desk, but Shaoran quickly grabbed her, replying, "_Ohhh no you don't!_", before practically dragging the already embarrassed enough Meilin to the front of the class, dressed in _his_ green battle gear. 

"Everyone, say hello to Meilin." Li said. Then, walking over and sitting down at his desk, his hands folded in front of him looking the image of Gendo Ikari from EVA, he stated in his evilest voice possible, "Now Sing." 

And so, the utterly embarrassed, totally tortured, and highly humiliated Li Meilin began to sing 'Forever Love.' to the entire class. Tomoyo and Sakura sat there, even more shocked than when Li had actually DARED her to do it. Meilin, being Meilin, would not back down. 

"I didn't think Shaoran could be that cruel." Sakura said in an awed voice to Tomoyo.   
"Yeah...I'm just sad I can't videotape it..." Tomoyo said, looking slightly depressed, but her frown quickly turned to a sly smile.   
"But Naoko never said I couldn't ask someone else to do it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "MOM!!!!" she called in a singsong voice. Her mother walked in, and with a snap of her fingers, several cameramen walked in, taking positions to videotape poor Meilin from every possible angle. 

"Who says I can't have fun too?" Tomoyo said rhetorically, smiling. 

As Meilin finished her song, the class began roaring with laughter. Tomoyo's mom headed off with her cameramen to edit the footage for use on a DVD- undoubtedly copies of which will be made for Li and Sakura. More praise came to Li for his incredibly devious dare. Sakura hugged Li for finally getting back at Meilin for all those times way back when, when Terada-sensei walked into the room. 

"Now, now, settle down everyone. Meilin...what are you doing dressed like that?" he said, curiously. 

Meilin attempted to hide behind the teacher's desk in utter embarrassment, cursing under her breath, vowing to get revenge on Li, who was now, undoubtedly, the most popular guy in the class, of both the boys, AND girls.   


  


THE END!!!!   


  


Starring:   


Sakura Tange as Sakura Kinomoto   
Junko Iwao as Tomoyo Daidouji   
Motoko Kumai as Li Shaoran   
Yukana Nogomi As Li Meilin 

Tomokazu Seki as Touya   
Hideyuki Tanaka as Fujitaka Kinomoto   
Megumi Ogata as Yukito/Yue   
Aya Hisakawa as Kero-chan 

Tomoko Kawakami as Rika Sasaki   
Miwa Matsumoto as Chiharu Mihara   
Issei Miyazaki as Yamazaki   
Emi Motoi as Naoko Yanagisawa   
Tohru Furusawa as Terada-sensei 

Written, Directed, and Produced by Deswar Productions 

Based upon the Manga, "Card Captor Sakura" by CLAMP 

Anime adaptation by Kondansha, Inc. 

Copyright 2001 by Deswar Productions. All Right reserved (at least, those we control). 

_Well, I did it again. Another CCS fanfic from me. This is the second one I've written (the first being Sakura's Schweet Sixteen), which once again is kind of a Li story. I seem to put him in a focal point on a regular basis in my fics, even though in SSS Sakura was the star, this time Li gets to be the star of the story. I don't know why my stories seem to feature Li heavily, I guess I'll never know. (But this does teach me not to have a 20 oz. glass of Sam Adams the night before.)___

_I really don't know if Chiharu really has that many stuffed animals, or if Meilin really has a crush, or if Li would actually do some of the things he did in the story; if I wanted to know, I'd ask CLAMP. But that's the fun of writing fanfiction; creative license, and taking the characters where the creators wouldn't dream of taking them.___

_I'm sure the second this gets read, every Meilin fan will demand my head on a 100 Karat Gold Platter, and every Shaoran fan will cheer, still others will fall from their chairs laughing, and still others will contact asking, "WHAT WERE YOU ON?" (points up to first paragraph)___

_So, read, review, share with your friends. I'll keep writing._


End file.
